Real Air Benders Have Wings
by Teh Squishy Neko
Summary: Kagome always said that real airbenders have wings, for we are one with the sky. Even the avatar knows that noone can survive 100 yrs. But she did, and now his twin sister, half of his soul is back on the scene. ZukoKag. Inuyasha xover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Hopefully this will be the first of many for us. If you read our profile, you'll see that all of our stories are collaborations between Hopelessly Hopefull and Neko-Cat-Kirara! Anyways, we hope you enjoy!**

**Neko-chan: On another note we have a very importaint announcement to make.**

Hope-chan: Ya, we don't own Inu,Knkie-ho, or the gay creep that is Narku.

(Shoves them towards lawers)

Neko-chan: Here ya go!

Lawers: N-no that's ok. You can have them we just need the others. (Avatar cast and Inu cast)

Neko-chan: B-but...

Hope-chan: They can visit right?

Lawers: Fine! Lets go everyone.

(Everyone says goodbyes)

Narku: Nooooooooo! I wanna stay! I LOVE Neko-chan and Hope-chan!

Neko-chan: AHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!

Hope-chan: NOOOOOO! GET IT OFF!

Neko-chan and Hope-chan: HHHHEEEELLLLPPPPPP!

Naruto and Hiei pop out of no where.

Naruto: I'll save you Neko-chan!

Hiei: get your hands off my Hope-chan.

Neko and Hope: WE'RE SAVED!

Naruto and Hiei proseed to slater Narku.

Neko-chan: S-so so gay. Ah! Don't let it get me!

Hope-chan: Ahhhh! Get it off getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!

Hiei: It's alright now hes dead.

Naruto holds shaking Neko-chan: Well since our girlfriends (Hiei: or mate)

are a little ummmm, disterbed we'll start the story for them.

Hiei: But first they don't own Avatar, Inuyasha, or us.

Naruto: Course they don't own us we own them. Right girls.

Us: Yup!

(Serously we don't own)

All: Enjoy and review!

"Aang, we have to get out of here!" a girl screamed.

"I'm trying Kagome, I really am." A boy screamed back.

The girl huffed. "Well, you're the idiot that wanted to go penguin sledding, and now we're lost!"

The boy stared at her. "I didn't ask for rain!"

The rain was pouring now and the two children were over an ocean.

"BROTHER LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed as a wave knocked Aang and Appa, his flying bison, out of the sky.

Kagome's wings pounded against the rain and wind as she scoured the waves for her brother. "Aang, Aang! Don't do this to me brother! AANG!"

XOX

Kagome woke up in a sweat, her blue tipped silver wings fluttered in tune to her heart. A wave of pain and anger washed over her.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked her friend in worry.

Kagome looked to her friend. "Nothing Sango, just a dream."

Sango put a comforting arm around her. "It was about your brother wasn't it?"

"Always is. Why? Why did he have to go Sango? I needed him." Kagome replied, her eyes flashed between black and cobalt blue, a sure sign of anger.

"I'm really sorry Kagome, but Aang was supposed to leave this world." Sango said. "Just put it to the back of your mind and sleep."

XOX

"Come on Aang, we need to get going." Katara said.

Aang sighed. The sky was that perfect shade of blue that looked like Kagome's eyes. Oh, how he missed her. Even the Avatar knew that no one could have survived for 100 years. "Sorry Katara, I was just thinking."

Katara smiled sadly. "I know Aang, you miss her. But if we don't leave now, we won't get to town until late."

Aang took one last glance at the sky and moved. "You have no idea just how much I miss her Katara. Kagome was the best ever, she could do this cool thing with her wings-"

"Did you say wings?" Sokka asked from his position at the front of the group.

Aang nodded. "Uh huh, they were gorgeous. Silver with blue tips." He sighed. "Just like her eyes."

"So this Kagome had wings? What was she an angel or something?" He laughed.

"Sokka, you idiot, don't you ever listen? Kagome was Aang's twin sister." Katara said.

Sokka stopped laughing for a second, then began again. "Was she an Avatar too? No, wait let me guess, you guys share a soul!"

Aang grinned at Sokka. "Wow, you're smart! How did you guess so fast?"

Both Katara and Sokka stopped and looked at him.

"How, what, you share a _soul_?" Katara said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Aang turned around to look at them. "Yeah, it's kinda like how you and Sokka have that bond. Only mine and Kagome's was stronger because we're two beings existing on the same life energy. We're both avatars, but Kagome was more in control of the fire part of it, where as I'm better at water and earth bending." Aang stopped to hold out his left arm. "She gave me that scar when we were ten. She said that every time I looked at it, I was to think of her. Pretty cool huh?"

"That is a very cool scar Aang, how did she do it in the shape of an 'K'?" Sokka asked.

Aang shrugged. "Just her thing."

"So why did she have wings?" Katara asked.

Aang gave her a look. "All female airbenders have wings. She always used to tell me that real airbenders have wings, for we are one with the sky. She said that flying was her only escape, and that when the time came, she'd take me away to where we could be at peace with everything. She hated the fact that she was an avatar, because it would restrict her."

"Wow, that's so poetic! I bet she had a wonderful soul, er, half soul." Katara said.

"Yeah, she was wonderful." Aang smiled. "She was the one that taught me penguin sledding."

XOX Flashback

"Okay, A, you grab them as soon as it comes close, then swing your leg over and ride." Kagome beamed at her twin.

Aang nodded and fan off to find a penguin. As soon as he found one he mounted it like his sister had told him to. "Like this K?"

She smiled. "Yeah! You got it A, now let me find one and we'll go."

XOX End

"So then what did you do?" A curious Shippo asked.

"We took them straight to the peak of the iceberg and went down. It was awesome." Kagome smiled. She traced the burn scar on her right palm.

"You never told me how you got that Kagome." Shippo said.

"Well Shippo, I gave it to myself. Aang has one too on his left arm. It's kind of a way to remember eachother by." She answered.

"If you're so great with fire, why don't you come over here and start one before we all starve!" Inuyasha growled at her.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. She glared over to Inuyasha and with a few subtle movements, she made a fire for him. "I'm going for a fly."

She took off into the sky, leaving a trail of distempered wind behind her. She flew to the well in the clearing, the same well that connected her to her fake era, and her real one. She had yet to figure out how it would send her back to the Southern Air Temple, but she never gave up trying to find a way.

Kagome sighed. "Someday Aang. Someday I'll come back and find you."

She jumped in.

XOX Flashback

"Kagome, come here please we have much to discuss." One of the monks called for her.

Kagome came into the room wearing the same face of sadness that she had for the past three years. It had been that long since her brother disappeared. "Yes?"

"Kagome, fire nation is coming, you are the avatar we have to get you to safety." The monk said.

"Fine, where do you want me to go?" She asked unemotionally.

"There is a well just outside of the temple that we want you to hide in. we will send someone when the threat is no longer here." The monk answered.

Kagome nodded and took off in search of the well. When she found it, she climbed in and was engulfed in a crimson light. Where she woke, it wasn't her home.

XOX End

Aang walked automatically. He felt sad for some reason. Even though friends surrounded him, he still felt a tug at his soul. He stopped walking and looked up. "The Southern Air Temple."

Sokka and Katara stopped at his words and stole a glance up.

"That's it? We traveled all this way to look at a cliff with a temple on it? How do you suppose we get up?" Sokka said. "Why don't we call your angel friend and ask for a lift?"

Katara bopped her brother on the head. "You insensitive jerk! Aang is sad enough as it is, but noooo, you just had to bring up his dead sister!"

Aang smiled at his friends. "We use Appa. Only a flying bison can get up there. Or Kagome."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Katara said with a smile.

They mounted Appa and flew to the top. After reaching the peak, they got off and looked around.

"This is a nice place Aang." Katara said.

"Yeah I can't wait to introduce you to monk Miatsu." Aang said enthusiastically.

XOX

Kagome climbed out of the well, expecting to see the four walls of the well house. Instead…

"Holy! I'm back!" She squealed.

She ran straight to the base of the mountain that housed the temple and flew up. Her red battle top flapped in the wind as she made her way to the top. wings folding behind her when she landed, she ran straight to the room that her and Aang had shared as children.

"Miatsu! Miatsu, I'm back." She yelled. "Why is everything so dusty?"

Kagome scoured the halls, looking for the monk that had raised her. She did find him, just not in the way she wanted.

"No." Kagome whispered. Tears falling freely from her eyes, she walked over to the bones of her former sensei. "NO!"

Something inside her snapped and fire licked her fingertips. The winds shifted to accommodate her anger and she let out an almost feral roar.

XOX

Sokka's head snapped up. "Katara did you hear that?"

Katara shook her head. "No, why?"

"I heard a roar of some kind. I'm gonna go check it out." Sokka said and left.

He ran through the halls of the sacred temple, stopping only when he saw a red shirted figure with fire in her hands.

"Fire nation." He whispered and drew his boomerang for an attack.

Kagome stood and stared at the boy. Her mind formulated a vision of Miatsu dying by his hands. "You! You did this!"

Sokka run towards her, dodging every firey blast she sent at him. "Fire nation scum! It was you!"

Kagome kept the stream of balls flowing. She managed to throw the unknown boy off for long enough to tackle him to the ground. "You will die by my hands today you animal! How could you do this to them, to Miatsu!"

XOX

Aang bounded down the corridors of the temple with a grin on his face, he hoped to see some of the monks. He turned a corner to see Sokka's legs and the girl that had pinned him.

"Hey! Leave Sokka alone!" he yelled and attempted to throw the girl off.

He stopped at the sight of silver.

"Aang! Sokka!" Katara yelled after them. she came upon the same scene as Aang and also assumed the worst. "GET OFF MY BROTHER YOU FIRE SCUM!"

Kagome loosened her grip on Sokka's throat enough to let him breath and snapped her head around. She gasped as she did so.

"Aang?" She said almost silently.

"Kagome!" Aang yelled. He did a flying jump at her and they landed in a heap on the floor.

Sokka picked himself up off the ground and lifted Aang off the girl. "Aang, she's fire nation, stay away!"

Both Aang and Kagome cracked up laughing. Sokka and Katara looked at them, then eachother.

"Sokka, you idiot, this is Kagome!" Aang said between laughing fits.

Kagome walked over to Sokka and offered him her hand. "Sorry, Sokka was it? I assumed the worst. You know what they say, assuming makes an ass out of you and me."

Sokka looked at her weirdly for a second then took her hand. "Yeah, I'm Sokka. I take it that you're Aang's angel then?"

"Angel? A, what have you told them about me?" Kagome scolded her brother playfully.

"Nothing K, just that you had wings, then Sokka said that you were an angel. Where have you been all this time. You don't look much older than when I got frozen." Aang replied.

"Frozen? Aang, it's only been three years. What has happened in that time?" Kagome said.

"What do you mean three years? Aang was frozen for a century before Sokka and myself found him." Katara said.

Kagome looked at her brother. "A, what are these people on about? I wasn't gone for a century. The monks told me that they'd come for me when the fire nation threat was over."

"Kagome, the fire nation has started a war with the other nations. By the looks of it, you are the only airbenders left." Katara said.

Kagome slumped to the ground, her wings unfolded and wrapped themselves around her. "It-it can't be true. I mean, fire nation was a minor threat, we are so far up. How could this have happened?"

Sokka felt somewhat compelled to comfort her. He walked over and began rubbing soothing circles in the small of her back. "It'll be okay Kagome, you, like Aang, have us. And Appa of course."

Kagome smiled up at him. "Appa? Is he still here?"

Aang nodded. "He is K. how old are you now anyway, because technically, I'm 112."

"Fifteen. I waited three years for you to come home A, then the monks put me in that stupid well and it sent me somewhere." Kagome replied.

"Well, let's get back on the road, I still have to learn all my bending." Aang said.

Kagome snickered. "Still can't master fire, eh Aang? When will you relent and let me teach you?"

Aang scowled at her. "Yeah, laugh it up sis, just because you can start a fire under everyone's ass, don't mean I can!"

**We hope you enjoyed the first installment **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope-chan: Here is chappie 2 for our beloved fans!**

**Neko-chan: We hope you like it and…**

**Hope chan:looks at cake she left out: Neko-chan no! You just ate pickles!**

**Neko-chan: But…but…cake!**

**Hope-chan:sighs: Do the disclaimer dealey please Neko-chan**

Neko-chan: If we owned Avatar and Inuyasha, I think it would be safe to say that we wouldn't be sitting at our respective computers, IMing our ideas back and forth via yahoo!

"Speaking of lighting fires, KISA!" If you looked closely or just had good eyes you would see a brown blur jump out of Kagome's bag and on to her shoulder. "Aang you remember Kisa." The blur now identified as Kisa jumped over to Aang's shoulder.

"Hello to you too Kisa" Aang said while petting the whatever it is. (Neko-chan: I'm so mean. lol)

"Uh Aang..." Katara started but Sokka being Sokka interrupted her. "WHAT IS THAT THING!"

Just as Aang was about to reply Kagome interrupted, "HEY! Kisa's not a thing! She's a fire breathing spider monkey. Humph!"

They all sweat dropped. "Well we better get going if want to get to Kioshi Island in time!" Katara added.

"Lemme guess, you wanna ride the elephant koi fish right Aang." Kagome stated more than asked.

"Heh, Heh, you know me too well sis." Aang come on!" Kagome started walking toward Appa seeing no need to run and waste energy she may need later.

All of a sudden Kagome felt something poke her in the back, she dropped her yellow bag and turned to face it. Out of it jumped a flying lemur. "HEY GUYS COME LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" She called. The others were there in seconds.

Katara looked at her. "That's just Momo."

"Momo?" Kagome questioned. "You're so cute! Look at those ears. So big! Just like Sokka's!"

"Hey! My ears are not big!" Said boy cried defensively before using his hands to cover them.

Katara and Kagome exchanged knowing looks.

Katara spoke first. "Says you! I've seen smaller ears on elephants!"

"Yeah, seriously dude, Dumbo would cry in shame!" Kagome laughed.

"K, whats a 'Dumbo'?" Aang said, tilting his head to the side.

Kagome sighed, almost forgetting that they didn't have t.v here. "Dumbo is a baby elephant that uses its ears to fly."

"Oh." He replied. All was quiet for about 3.7 seconds before Aang began laughing. "Haha…a flying elephant…hahaha…ears…"

Sokka looked totally miffed. "Shut up both of you! Aang your ears aren't any better, and Kagome, you're just a…a wannabe tenshi!"

Katara beaned her brother after seeing the look on her new friend's face. "Sokka, that was mean!"

"Wannabe tenshi huh?" Kagome mused. She sent her darkest glare. "You, my dearest Sokka, are nothing but a giant eared cretin."

Sokka hit boiling pint and insults were exchanged. "Useless female!"

"Arrogant male!"

"Stupid girl!"

"Do you even know where your brain is?"

"At least I have one!"

"I've heard better from a drunken monkey! Oh, wait, YOU ARE A MONKEY!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"It must be really lonely being you." Sokka sighed.

Kagome growled in irritation and pulled a beaded necklace from her sleeve. She flung them at Sokka. "Don't inhale. GEORGE!" (Neko-chan: JUST LIKE MY PET PINECONE! Hope-chan: no more sugar for you.)

Before Sokka could reply he was planted face first into the ground. He picked himself up and glared at Kagome. "What the hell did you do to me!"

Kagome, laughing, stood her ground. "They're called 'Beads of Subjugation'. They allow me to control you with a chosen word. In your case the word is George, George."

Sokka planted again, this time making a small crater with his head. "Why?"

"Well, you just had to bring up my loneliness didn't you? You, have no idea what it feels like to have up in a strange place, no family, no friends and have to hide your identity from everyone. I spent three years trying to find my home, and then another year in a stranger place doing the same. I've been hunted, ridiculed and orphaned with my only family on the other side of a well. I'll remove them for you when you start behaving like a real man should." Kagome managed to keep her cool through the whole thing.

Katara looked at her. "I'm sorry for my brothers lack of sensitivity."

"Not your fault. He just needs to learn that life isn't all lollypops, puppies and rainbows, that your actions have consequences."

Aang smiled at his sister. "Why did you call him George?"

Kagome grinned a devilish one. "It is a book from my other home. Curious George – sorry Sokka – is a small, cute monkey. Just like Sokka."

Sokka removed himself from the hole. "If I behave will you promise never to do that again?"

She nodded. "Sure! If you put one toe out of line, I'll sit you so many times it'll make your head spin."

"Sit?" Katara and Aang said in unison.

"Oh, 'sit' was the command used on the other person the beads were used on." She smiled. Kagome looked to the sky. "We should get going guys. Kisa!"

Said flying monkey was fighting over a beetle with Momo. She looked to Kagome with a squeak.

"We're leaving, drop the bug." Kagome commanded.

Kisa gave her 'puppy eyes', but dropped the bug at the face of her companion.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Aang smiled and began to walk.

Katara sighed and followed, leaving Sokka and Kagome to talk.

"I'm sorry about making that comment Kagome. I didn't think it would hurt you." Sokka said, breaking the silence.

Their footsteps falling into a pattern as they walked.

"Don't stress over it. I don't." She replied.

The two walked behind Aang and Katara who were laughing. Silence reclaimed them and the discovered that, even without words, they were comfortable with eachother.

**Hope-chan: Teh end for now!**

**Neko-chan: Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Squishy: We just take forever with these don't we?**

**Neko-chan: Can't be helped, we have short attention…oooooh sparkly**

**Squishy: oooooh.**

Kagome and Aang were catching up while Sokka steered Appa. Kagome had her entire bag tipped out and was showing her twin the wonders of the modern age.

"So this is hair spray, it's used by most girls in my time to style their hair, but I usually use it as a flame-thrower." Kagome explained.

Aang cocked his head to the side. "Why don't you just use your firebending K?"

"Because in my other home, there are no benders." She said. "I had to find a spell to conceal my wings too because no one has wings there either."

"That's sad. So how do they do stuff, like gather water and build there homes?" Aang asked innocently.

Kagome giggled. "There is something in my other home called 'plumbing'. It takes water directly from a main source and pumps it through pipes and into everyone's homes. Houses and buildings are built by builders."

"What are builders?" Katara asked, now fascinated with Kagome's description of her other world.

"Builders are people that specialize in creating homes from materials like bricks and cement. They use machines to move the earth and their hands to put the materials together and make homes for people to live in." Kagome said.

"So, what's this do?" Aang said, holding up a stray tampon. "Is it a weapon?"

Kagome blushed crimson and took the object from her brother's hands. "No, it's not a weapon. It's a special thing for girls to use for that…time of the month."

Katara nodded and took the object from Kagome. "So it's kind of like the rags we use. Do you have to wash it?"

"No, it's disposable." Kagome said. "And probably more comfortable than a rag."

Aang had now taken one out of its wrapper and was dangling it by the string. "It's so hard! How do you use it?"

Kagome groaned and put her head in her hands. "Just read the box A."

He nodded and took the box from Appa's back. "Remove plastic applicator and insert-"

"In your head A!" Kagome yelled.

Katara picked up a small black object with curiosity. "What's this?"

"That's a switchblade." Kagome said, flicking it open. "It's a weapon. The blade is incased in the black…er…casing until you push the small button on the side and viola, instant knife!"

This got Sokka's attention. He came down from steering Appa to sit with everyone. "Do you know much about weapons Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged. "I know enough to get by. When I first started to travel to the Feudal Era, my mum wanted me to take a gun with me!" She chuckled.

"What's a gun?" Sokka asked. "Is it a type of weapon?"

Kagome nodded. "Yup! It's a metal object, similar in shape to your boomerang, that shoots smaller metal objects called bullets at a really high speed. Bullets are near impossible to dodge, and I don't care how strong you are, a bullet to the head or heart will kill you."

Sokka sat fascinated. "They sound wonderful! Where can I get one?"

"They don't exist in this world Sokka." Kagome replied.

"Hold on one second!" Aang yelled, putting down the tampon box. "Are you telling me that once every month you have to shove this cotton thing in…places and they absorb the blood?"

Kagome let out a small wail and buried her now blushing face into her hands. "Yes Aang, that's exactly what they're for."

Aang nodded. "Can you show me how it works?"

Kagome picked up a cup from her pile of stuff. "Can I have some of your water please Katara?"

Katara nodded and bended some water from her skin into the cup.

Kagome took the unwrapped tampon that Aang was looking at before and popped the plastic applicator off. "Watch closely, cause I'm only going to do this once." She put the tampon in the water and Aang watched as it swelled to three times its normal size.

"That's amazing!" Aang said.

XOX

It was just past dusk and the gang was making camp for the night. While Aang and Katara were making a fire and laying out the sleeping bags, Kagome had taken Sokka to the river to teach him how to fish. Just like Inuyasha had taught her. The pair were currently standing knee deep in the water, completely still.

"I don't see why I can't use a spear to do this." Sokka mumbled.

Kagome raised a finger to her lips. "You need to whisper. Now, remember what I told you. As soon as you see a fish, grab it and toss it onto the riverbank. You need to be quick or it will get away."

Sokka nodded, his eyes trained on the water. As soon as he saw a fish, he used the method that Kagome had taught him, only for the fish to get away at the last second. He looked over at Kagome who was snickering behind her hand. "I'd like to see you do better."

Kagome nodded and looked down. After a minute or so, she saw a pretty large fish so she scooped it up and tossed it onto the bank in one swift move. "Good enough for you?"

"Lucky." Sokka muttered. "Bet you couldn't do it again."

Kagome shook her head. "You seem to be forgetting that I've been doing this for months." She looked Sokka over a couple of times and sighed. "Now I see your problem, you're stance is wrong."

"You need a specific stance to do this?" He asked.

Kagome nodded and made her way over to him. She moved behind him and used her leg to separate his. "Bend your knee's some more, and hold your arms like this." She placed her hands on his arms and moved them to the correct position. "You'll probably notice that this is a lot like the way Katara waterbends."

"Yeah why is that?" Sokka said, blushing a little at the contact.

"Because your movements need to be fluid. You must be swift and precise or the fish will get away." Kagome explained. She took a few steps back and grinned. "Now try again."

Sokka waited for a fish to come and scooped it out of the water. He turned and grinned at Kagome. "I did it!"

"Congrats, now do it again. I promise it gets easier with practice." She said.

Sokka managed to get two more fish out of the river before trying for a third. The third one slapped him in the face and sent him stumbling back. Right into Kagome. She cried out as her body hit the water, while Sokka's fell on top of hers.

She quickly pushed him off of her and got up. "You idiot! I said fluid movements, FLUID!"

"Well sorry if that stupid fish decided to get mean and slap me!" Sokka yelled back as he stood up.

Kagome growled at him. "Look at my wings! Do you have any idea how long my feathers take to dry?"

"Like I care! I'm now soaked!" He cried.

Kagome growled once more for good measure before screaming the subduing word at the top of her lungs and stalking off back to the riverbank to string up the fish. She soon arrived back at camp, soaked to the bone.

"What happened to you?" Aang said. "Your wings are all droopy!"

"Sokka the wise fluffed up while catching a fish and got us both soaked." She sighed. Her face broke out into a grin as she placed four fish down beside the fire and pulled out her switchblade. "On the plus side, you get to eat tonight!"

"Aren't you eating?" Katara asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm going to go and look for some wold vegetables or edible flowers. A and me don't eat meat."

"Fish ain't meat." Sokka said as he arrived back at camp.

"Does fish have a face?" Kagome countered.

Sokka nodded.

"Then it's meat." She said. Standing up, she shook some of the water out of her wings and took to the skies. "I'll be back soon!"

XOX

Down river from where they were camping, a lone Fire Nation ship was sailing. On it's deck, an old man stood, watching the skies and trying to see if there were any approaching storms. He took a sip from the cup in his hands and almost choked at what he saw. He rubbed his eyes twice, hoping that it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but alas, it was not. There in the sky, was a beautiful girl, silver and blue wings glinting in the evening sun as her hair played in the wind. He saw the orange and yellow colour of her clothes and sighed.

"So, the other has returned." He mumbled.

"Uncle, what are you talking about."

The man looked to his left and saw a black haired boy with a scowl as angry as the scar that marred his features. "Nothing Prince Zuko. Just an old mans mind playing games with the wind."

XOX

**Squishy: This took us a while!**

**Neko-chan: Yeppers! Communication has been down with us lately, so we're sorry!**

**Squishy: Don't blame us, blame the evil people that I work for that put me on the dreaded night shift!**

**Neko-chan: Blame George too. Damn pinecone is too cute and distracts me easily…**

**Squishy: Then you can blame my Kuma-chan too!**

**Neko-chan: Who?**

**Squishy: Sorry, I'm so addicted to Gravitation lately, and I have a pink stuffed bunny that I just had to name Kumagoro. Ahhh, Ryuichi…**

**Neko-chan: Since Squishy Is going off on one of her 'Ryuichi Sakuma will be mine so mwahaha' things, I'll give the request. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

**Squishy: …and then I will put him in a closet and he'll never leave…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Squishy: We're baaack!**

**Neko-chan: We're also sorry for not updating sooner! Short attention spans and all. Oh! We've also changed our mind on the pairing, it will now be Zuko x Kagome. **

**Squishy: To be honest, we had a little help with ideas for this chapter.**

**Neko-chan: We did. Ready Squish?**

**Squishy: Ready.**

**Neko-chan and Squishy: (throws confetti) Thank you Kurama'sFoxyMiko!**

_Chapter four_

Kagome trailed her fingers along the clouds as Appa flew them to Omashu. It had been four years since Kagome had been there, and over one hundred since her brother had been. They knew the place like the back of their hands; the monks had called it there second home. She vaguely wondered, and held a small hope, that their old friend Bumi was still alive. He was such a nice boy, a mere three years younger than Aang and her. Bumi was always a little on the weird side (note weird as completely off his rocker), but he always brought endless entertainment to Kagome and Aang. One of his favourite pastimes, apart from riding down the Omashu delivery system, was to climb on Kagome's back and fly around the city. "Hey, A?"

Aang looked over to Appa's tail where Kagome was lounging. "Yeah K?"

"Do you think Bumi's still alive?" She asked. "It's been a hundred years."

"He could be. I mean, you lived for a hundred years and so did I." He replied. "So it's not totally unbelievable."

Kagome jumped off of Appa's tail and swooped over to his head. "Yeah, but I was transported by the well. It was only three years from there. Bumi would be one hundred and nine if he would have survived."

"I wouldn't put it past him to live that long Kagome, he was always…gifted." Aang said.

"What do you mean gifted?" Sokka asked.

"Put it this way, Bumi is a few fries short of a happy meal." Kagome replied with a snicker.

"What's a 'fries' and a 'happy meal'?" Katara asked.

"It's a kids meal in McDonalds." Kagome said. Noting the 'wtf' expressions on her companion's faces, she sighed. "Never mind."

"So, how are we going to get past those guards?" Katara asked as they touched down.

"I have a plan." Aang said.

XOX

"Hello! I am Banzu Pipinpapacopsalipinis the third and I am here to visit your city!" Aang said, face covered in Appa fluff.

The guards looked at him and pointed to Katara, Sokka and Kagome. "Who are they?" The first asked.

Katara smiled. "I am his granddaughter June, and this is my brother Jin and his lovely wife Yuki." She leaned over to the guard and whispered. "They're on their honeymoon."

Kagome gave them a heartstopping smile and Sokka just grinned.

"Very well, but you, young man, shouldn't you be carrying your grandfathers luggage?" The second said.

Sokka grumbled and Kagome tapped his arm lightly. "Don't complain dear, grandfather won't be with us for much longer."

Giving a final moan, Sokka took the bag from Aang and hefted it onto his shoulder. They walked past guards in a hurried fashion, eager to get into the city before they noticed the extra…appendages…that Kagome had.

"Hey, wait a second!"

Too late.

The first guard ran up to Kagome and touched her wings, earning an unseen shudder from the girl. "Where did you get these? They look so real."

Kagome gave a small giggle. "Thank you very much! They were a wedding gift from grandfather, he had always been a little…touched."

The guard looked to Aang who was currently spinning in circles before the gate. "I can see that. Well, have a nice vacation!"

After they had successfully entered Omashu, the gate closed and they heard a cry of 'My cabbages' coming from the other side before they all set out to explore.

Kagome and Aang brought Katara and Sokka to the top of the delivery system and grinned at them. "You are never going to have a ride like this one."

The water tribe siblings looked at Kagome and Aang. Katara gulped. "Suddenly I don't think this is such a good idea."

Kagome grinned and stepped onto the ledge. "See you at the bottom." She gave a mock salute before simply dropping off.

"On three we go." Aang said. "One, two three." The rock cart sped down the slope, passing Kagome as she swooped up to meet them. She flew with her back to the ground as she smiled at them lazily. "Enjoying the ride guys?"

"OMG we're gonna diiiieeee!" Sokka screamed like the little baby he is. (Neko-chan: this isn't Sokka bashing I just thought it was funny. I mean he DOES have big ears. Lol ;p)

"Sokka you're such a big eared baby! It's not that bad! So SHUT UP... You're giving me a head ache." Kagome scolded

Mean while Aang and Katara were laughing their asses off at the bickering pair. "T-they Haha they bicker like hahaha an old couple! Buhahahahaha!"

Katara managed to say between laughs.

"OMG you're RIGHT!" Aang replied with tears in his eyes.

Now by this time you would imagine Sokka and Kagome would have noticed the other conversation. If you did then... YOU'RE RIGHT! " Excuse me? What did you say Aang?" Kagome said slowly and calmly. Needless to say it was extremely scary.

"Ummm... KATARA DID IT!" As this was said Aang was doing his best to cower in the corner of the mail crate...thingy to escape Kagome's wrath.

Sokka then turned on his own snickering sibling, who obviously didn't here the last statement. " Oh Katara!" Sokka called sweetly.

' Uh-oh I'm in for it now' Katara thought having experienced Sokka's form of 'revenge by embarrassment' several times.

"Do you remember when you were like 6 and you got really dirty playing in the mud in the summer time? Well I do, you really didn't want a bath so when gran-gran tried to give you one you ran outside butt naked in front of the WHOLE village! It was hilarious! Then you..." At this point Katara cut him off.

"Sokka you jerk! That wasn't funny, I was sick for a week after!" She screamed.

Kagome and Aang laughed at the now bickering pair while the mail cart flew down the slope. Kagome looked up and narrowly missed being crushed by a wall. "A, you're going to crash!"

Aang did a few quick moved and pushed the cart onto the ramp below before they crashed…only to have it fly off the slope and bounce across the ground before crashing into a cabbage cart. The owner looked like he was going to scream before throwing his hands up in the air and walking off.

Kagome came flying down and landed with them. "Oh my god are you okay?"

Sokka winced as he began to pull himself from the rubble. "Yeah, but I think I-"

"Kisa don't scare me like that!" Kagome cooed as she held the flying monkey to her chest.

Within a matter of moments the cabbage man returned with guards in tow…

XOX

"These infidels crashed into a cabbage cart and disrupted the tranquil flow on the delivery system." The guard said, pointing to the four. "What do you want done with them you majesty?"

The old king looked at Kagome and Aang for a moment before smiling. "Throw them…a feast!"

The four looked at him like he was crazy (which was highly possible) and shrugged as the guards escorted them to the dining room.

The old king joined them all a few moments later and sat at the head of the table. He and Kagome stared at eachother for a few moments, before a look of recognition spread across her face and she opened her mouth to say something. The king shook his head and cast a sideways glance at Aang. Kagome nodded and began to eat.

"So Mr. Pipinpapacopsalipinis, where are you from?" The king asked.

Aang smiled. "Kangaroo Island!"

"Really?" He replied. "I hear that place is rather hopping."

Sokka gave a strained laugh, which caused Katara to give him a strange look.

"You and your daughter in law haven't touched your chicken, is it not to your liking?" The king asked.

Kagome shook her head. "We're vegetarians."

The king looked at Sokka who was practically inhaling his meat and smiled at her. "I take it that your husband isn't?"

Kagome shook her head. "Oh no, Jin and I have a system at our house. He eats the meat and I eat the vegetables."

"That is a good system." He said. "I must try to introduce that to…" He cut himself off and threw a chicken leg at Aang, who caught it with his airbending.

"It seems we have an airbender in our midst." The king said. "Possibly two. Guards! Escort the guests to their room."

After much discussion over what room to place them in, the four were escorted to a room with no windows or doors and only three beds. Katara and Sokka took one each and Kagome sat on the third with Aang. "What's going on K?"

Kagome sighed as Aang curled up against her. "I don't know A, but lets just get some sleep and I'm sure it will all work out in the morning."

XOX

**Neko-chan: Well we decided to split the Omashu chapter up into two bits because Squishy couldn't sit still long enough to write her part.**

**Squishy: (drools) Ken'ichi Matsuyama…**

**Neko-chan: (shakes head) She's been watching too much Death Note. She hasn't stopped drooling since she saw the live action L. Please review!**


End file.
